


Stitches

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When bad things happen, good people try to make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [lunarinferno](http://lunarinferno.tumblr.com/) and inspired by their [kid!Newt & kid!Hermann art](http://lunarinferno.tumblr.com/post/64540026283/iconic-moments-in-the-90s-childhoods-of-hermann)

Title: Stitches  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler, female OC  
Word Count: 846  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: When bad things happen, good people try to make things right.

When Mrs. Botkins heard a commotion outside, she got up from her desk to go see what was happening. By the time she reached the source of the disturbance, the only child she could see was Newton Geiszler. She’d had him in her art class the previous year. He’d loved her class, always trying to stay longer than the allotted time. The boy was a genius and that was just one of the things the other children would pick on him about. She didn’t think that was the root of the problem right now. Newton was clutching something tightly to his chest and alternating between whispering things in German and crying.

“Newton? What’s wrong?”

He turned to look at her. "Oh, Mrs. Botkins, Kevin grabbed Charizard and he... he..." Newton's bottom lip began to tremble. "He hurt Charizard!" A wail burst from Newton's throat as he held up the torn stuffed toy.

"May I hold him?" Newton sniffled as he passed the damaged plushie over to her. Mrs. Botkins inspected the tears in the toy's fabric, making a mental note to have yet another talk with Kevin about respecting other peoples' property. Maybe a few days of detention would help it sink in this time. "I think I can fix Charizard."

A hopeful look spread across Newton's face. "Really? But some of his insides are on the outside."

"I'll help him, Newton. Follow me." Mrs. Botkins lead him back into the building to her classroom. She didn't have another class until later in the afternoon, which meant her room was currently empty.

She searched two drawers before finding what she was looking for while Newton hovered by the side of the desk. "I don't have thread the exact color of Charizard's skin, but this is pretty close, don't you think?"

"I don't think he'll mind as long as you can make him as good as new." Newton bit his lip. "Can I watch?"

"Sure. Just grab one of those chairs and bring it over here. Your legs are going to get tired from standing." She set out everything she was going to need while he did what she asked. Once he was settled, she got to work. The poor toy was a mess. Newton leaned as close as he could. He watched her carefully put the stuffing back where it belonged before stitching the mangled fabric closed again.

"Is Charizard your favorite Pokémon?" Mrs. Botkins put a final stitch in the tail. She gave it a little tug to make sure everything was going to stay where it belonged. The wing would be worse. Part of the fabric seemed to be missing and she was certain Charizard would end up being slightly lopsided as a result.

"He's my favorite out of the starters. He's really a dragon. He can breathe fire and fly and he's huge, kinda like an orange Godzilla, only nicer." Newton touched the Pikachu on this shirt. "I wanted a shirt with Team Rocket, but my Mom got me this instead."

"I love Team Rocket." Mrs. Botkins adjusted the wing a little as she continued to stitch. "They aren't really bad guys, you know? They try to be bad, but they just can't pull it off. James is a really great Pokémon trainer too."

"You watch Pokemon?" The idea seemed to surprise Newton. "But you're a grown-up!"

"My son is a couple years older than you are. Sometimes I watch that with him. He also loves Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Power Rangers." She'd repaired the wing. Mrs. Botkins cut the extra thread and then gave the wing a couple of flaps. When she was satisfied with the result, she moved to the small gap in Charizard's neck.

"Most people think Leonardo or Michelangelo are the best, but I like Donatello. He comes up with all these really great inventions all the time. He's a scientist. I might want to be one when I get older. I could do experiments and stuff." He fidgeted in his seat. "Recess is almost over, Mrs. Botkins."

"I know." Three more stitches closed the final tear. She turned the toy over in her hand a couple of times to make sure she hadn't missed anything. There were some grass stains and smears of dirt, but other than that, everything seemed to be back the way it belonged. “Here, Newton.” She got up and walked around the desk, holding the toy out.

Newton took it from her with shaking fingers. He turned it this way and that, peering at every inch of the toy. “Wow! You can’t even tell Kevin hurt him.” He clutched the toy against his stomach before turning to give her a big hug. “Thank you, Mrs. Botkins!”

“You’re welcome, Newton.” She walked with him to the classroom door. The bell went off, announcing the end of recess. “Did you want me to take you to class?”

“I’ll be fine.” He grabbed one of Charizard’s arms and waved it at her. “Charizard says thanks too.” Newton smiled at her before dashing off into the hall.


End file.
